<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shapeshifters Destiny by Elisabeth22068</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308083">A Shapeshifters Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabeth22068/pseuds/Elisabeth22068'>Elisabeth22068</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisabeth22068/pseuds/Elisabeth22068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young shapeshifter is forced out of her home at a young age and travels to earth where she has no choice but to build a life. She enrolls in the Galaxy Garrison where she meets five people that become the biggest asset to the world's survival, as well as her own. Follow her journey with the paladin's of Voltron as they race to save the world from more than just the Galra Empire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Before Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ground rumpled and cracked. The sky had turned a blood red as giant black clouds billowed farther towards the earth. The clouds cracked streaks of red lightning as it stung a group of dragons. The thunder clouds grew bigger as the battle raged on. Rows among rows of dragons flew into the war zone, with only shadow glimpse from the lightning to watch them scream in agony as they fell down to earth. A beautiful woman ran down a pathway of stone steps with two guards flanking her and a child's hand grasped within her own. The child screamed and cried for her mother to stop, but it was no use. They entered into a giant cave with a beautiful crystal lake in the center.</p>
<p>"Mom," The child cried, "What is happening?"</p>
<p>The mother did not answer but raised both her hands into the air. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. For a mere second, there was no sound but the trickling of water droplets that echoed in the cave. In one swift movement, she clapped and thrust her hands into the water. The water obeyed her command and formed a waterfall falling into a bright light at the bottom. She turned to her daughter, who had tears streaking her face.</p>
<p>"My raindrop," She spoke softly, "Do not cry. I know that this is scary, but it must be done."</p>
<p>The mother pulled at the ring on her index finger and clasped it in her daughter's hand.</p>
<p>"I am entrusting you with the most sacred possession within our family history," She whispered, "Keep this as a reminder of who you are and continue to live for me."</p>
<p>She kissed the forehead of her crying child and hugged her one last time. She detangled herself and stepped away.</p>
<p>Looking at the two guards that stood next to the child she spoke sternly, "Guard her with your life."</p>
<p>The two guards bowed and one of them lifted the child into their arms. Her daughter screamed and kicked as her mother turned her back on her.</p>
<p>"Go!" The mother screamed as she shapeshifts into a giant magnificent beast and charged at the shadows walking down the tunnel.</p>
<p>The guards jumped without a second thought and the final glimpse the child had was her mother's shadow falling to the stone as a beast lifted its claws in the air.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>ATTENTION STUDENTS! THIS IS A DRILL! WE ARE ON LOCKDOWN! SECURITY SITUATION ZULU NINER! REPEAT: ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REMAIN WHERE THEY ARE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!</em>
</p>
<p>"Alright class, calm down!" The professor said, "It is just a drill."</p>
<p>"So," A young boy, with light brown hair, scoot his chair closer to the girl in the back corner, "What do you say me, and you maybe grab a bite later today?"</p>
<p>The girl rolled her eyes and shoved the boy out of his seat. The entire class laughed at the red-faced boy sprawled on the floor.</p>
<p>"Ms. Well!" The professor yelled from the front of the classroom, "See me at the end of class."</p>
<p>There were a lot of snickers and 'ohhs' from the classroom but was immediately shut down when the teacher yelled once more for silence. The girl slouched over the desk as her wavy brown hair cascaded over her face. The drill quickly ended, and the professor dismissed everyone from their seats, except for one person. The professor walked to the back of the room and stopped right next to the corner desk where the girl sat slouched.</p>
<p>"Mind telling me what that was all about?!" He asked.</p>
<p>His blue eyes stared sternly at the silent girl, waiting for a response. He heaved a sigh and sat in the seat beside her.</p>
<p>"Listen Cordelia," He spoke softly, "I know how hard these past years have been for you, but you have to at least try and be happy in this world."</p>
<p>"What's the point?" She muttered.</p>
<p>"The point is that you were given a second chance..." He said, but he was not able to finish as she stood up abruptly.</p>
<p>"Well I didn't want this second chance!" She screamed, "I never wanted any of this in the first place."</p>
<p>His patience quickly diminished as he spat back, "Well whether you like it or not, young lady, you were given a second chance! So, be grateful that you are alive!"</p>
<p>"Well I'm not!" She screamed and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.</p>
<p>Student's stared, but she paid no attention to those around her. She bumped into some big guy's chest, but just kept walking without looking up, muttering a small 'excuse me.' She threw open the Garrison front doors and jumped onto a space motorcycle mobile and drove off, tears streaming down her face. Flashbacks to her final days at the place she called home ran through her memory. She was so engrossed in her own head that she did not even realize that she was headed to the edge of a cliff and someone, who was following her, was screaming out her name.</p>
<p>"Hey!" A boy's name screamed, "Look out!"</p>
<p>"Huh?" She snapped backed to reality and applied her brakes out of instinct.</p>
<p>Cordelia jumped off the bike when it did not stop fast enough and rolled to the edge of the cliff where she grasped onto a ledge. The bike tumbled down and a loud crash was heard at the very bottom. Her body dangled as she held on for dear life.</p>
<p>"Help!" She cried out, hoping someone would hear her.</p>
<p>"I'm coming," The boy's voice yelled.</p>
<p>"Hurry! Please!"</p>
<p>The head of a boy with pale skin and mullet black hair popped over the cliff edge and he reached down to grasp her arm. She used her legs to try and climb against the cliff side as the boy lifted her to safety. They both fell in the dirt, heaving from the stress of the situation that was now over.</p>
<p>"Thank you," She spoke softly.</p>
<p>"Don't mention it," He said, still breathing heavily.</p>
<p>She looked at his clothing and it was a Garrison uniform, same one she just tore up from jumping off the bike.</p>
<p>"You're a Garrison student?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah," He said and lifted his back from the ground, "What were you even doing out here?"</p>
<p>She suddenly felt very defensive and sat up straight.</p>
<p>"Uh, nothing," She spoke quickly.</p>
<p>"Clearly it wasn't nothing," He stated, "I called out your name like five times and you paid no attention."</p>
<p>"I was just testing something," She said, but realized how stupid of an excuse that was.</p>
<p>"Testing what?" He asked, "How to kill yourself on a space motorcycle mobile by throwing yourself off a cliff?"</p>
<p>She stood up, her anger rising, "Are you usually this nosey or did your parents teach you no manners?"</p>
<p>"Hey!" He was now angry, "I'm pretty sure that I just saved your life, so I'm allowed to ask some questions."</p>
<p>"No, you don't!" She spat.</p>
<p>She spun and was about to walk to her bike when she realized that it was broken at the bottom of the cliff. She was also going to be in huge trouble with not only the Garrison, but her guardians as well.</p>
<p>"Need a ride?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.</p>
<p>"No!" She said, "I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you!"'</p>
<p>She began to walk when the boy shouted out, "You do realize it's like an hour long walk right?"</p>
<p>"Exercise!" She shouted back and began to jog.</p>
<p>40 minutes later and she finally reached the Garrison. She was exhausted and it did not help to see her two guardians standing at the entrance, along with Commander Iverson and Commander Shirogane.</p>
<p>"You are in big trouble, cadet," Iverson's voice was low, which made him scarier than when he yelled in your face.</p>
<p>"Yes sir," she muttered, as she followed them inside, prepared to face her punishment.</p>
<p>She looked behind her, feeling a presence and noticed the mullet boy leaning against one of the bikes with a knowing smirk. She scowled and held her head high and marched into the Garrison. She was not sure why, but there was something about that boy that ticked her off. Upon receiving her punishment, after a lot of pleading to not get her kicked out of the Garrison, they sent her back to her barracks.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Katie, her bunker mate, said, looking up from her laptop, "Heard you got a hefty punishment from breaking a bike. Want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"Not really," Cordelia said.</p>
<p>"I refilled the drawer," Katie said, "Eat away your stress."</p>
<p>She nodded and pulled out a stolen bag of popcorn from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"Night," Cordelia said.</p>
<p>As soon as she hit the bed she was out like a light, some popcorn pieces hanging out of her mouth.</p>
<p>"Night," Katie said, flipping off the light and the room went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cordelia walked into the cafeteria that was filled with cadets of all ages. She grabbed a tray and began setting plates of food on it. When she reached the dessert section, she frowned when all the cake was gone.</p><p>"Cor!" Nadia Rizavi waved her hand in front of Ina Leifdottir's face across the cafeteria.</p><p>She smiled, walked over, and took her seat between Ryan Kinkade and James Griffin.</p><p>"Cake for the lady," James placed a slice of cake on her tray.</p><p>"Aww, you saved me a piece?" Cordelia smiled and kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>"Of course," He said, "Anything for my beautiful girlfriend."</p><p>Nadia looked like she was about to explode as she squealed.</p><p>"You guys," She squeaked, "Are so CUTE!"</p><p>Cordelia and James blushed as she took a bite from her cake.</p><p>"Hey, look at who it is," James said, gesturing to three specific people that entered the room.</p><p>"Didn't the big guy throw up in the simulator today?" Nadia asked.</p><p>"What are their names again?" Cordelia asked.</p><p>"Lance, Hunk, and Pidge," Ryan said.</p><p>She perked up at the name Pidge. That was the name that Katie's brother Matt called her, before he disappeared. She looked up to investigate, but she only saw Lance and Hunk. Pidge was nowhere to be found, even though she saw three people enter the cafeteria and not two. She decided she would investigate later and stuffed another mouthful of cake in her mouth.</p><p>"Uncoordinated," Ina began bluntly, "Terrible communication. Zero teamwork effort…"</p><p>"Ok, ok," Cordelia said, "So they're not the best students…"</p><p>"Not the best?" James asked, "They're terrible. If they don't start taking their training seriously and work like a team then they will end up flunking out. Lance only got in because Keith was kicked out. He became a fighter pilot out of pure luck."</p><p>Cordelia stayed silent, not really sure what to say. Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt a warm breath next to her ear.</p><p>"How do you feel about watching the sunset?" James whispered.</p><p>Cordelia smiled and nodded. They excused themselves and walked out of the Garrison cafeteria. They went to the topmost part of the Garrison and sat by a giant glass window which gave the perfect view of the sun. She did not waste a second thought and pushed James against the wall, smashing her lips against his. He looked surprised, but quickly kissed her back. They stayed in that position for a while, but he then pushed her away slightly.</p><p>"Ok, ok," He laughed nervously, "When I asked if we could watch the sunset, I was hoping we could actually watch it."</p><p>"What's the fun in that?" Cordelia whispered, "I honestly prefer this."</p><p>She kissed him again and he pulled away once more.</p><p>"I was just hoping that we could," He said, pushing himself off the wall, "You know…talk."</p><p>"About?" She looked confused.</p><p>"Anything," He said.</p><p>"Oh," She said, slightly disappointed, "Ok."</p><p>She strolled past him and sat on the bench.</p><p>"So how was your day?" She asked awkwardly.</p><p>"Nothing special," He said, "Just drills and simulators. You know, the normal. How about you?"</p><p>"Oh, same here," She forced a smile.</p><p>There was a long awkward silence.</p><p>"How about your family?" She asked, trying to break the tension, "Have you seen or talked to them recently?"</p><p>James then went on a long rant about not wanting to let his parents down and told some funny stories about his siblings. Cordelia acted interested and plastered a fake smile. James life sounded amazing, full of life and laughter. Sometimes he felt too perfect for her, like she did not deserve him.</p><p>"How about your family?" He asked.</p><p>She smiled and said very simply, "They're good."</p><p>James frowned slightly, clearly wishing she would go into detail like he did for her. She just smiled and then leaned over and kissed him again.</p><p>"Why do you always do that?" James asked, slightly frustrated.</p><p>"Do what?" She asked.</p><p>He sighed and spoke, "Any time I ask you a question related to your past, you dodge it by kissing me."</p><p>"No, I don't," She said defensively, even though she knew it was true.</p><p>"Yes, you do," James said, "We have been dating for about close to a year now and sometimes it feels like I don't know you."</p><p>"That's not true," She said, putting a hand behind his neck, "You do know me. Family is just…a bit of a sensitive topic for me. One day, I will be ready to talk about it. I promise."</p><p>"You always say that," James said, irritated, "When will one day even be here?"</p><p>"I just need more time," She spoke.</p><p>"I have given you time," James was now standing, "Time is beginning to run out, Cor. If you can't even trust me with your past, then what kind of relationship do we have?"</p><p>"James," She said quietly.</p><p>He leaned down in front of her, grasping her upper arms, and spoke, "I understand that you are feel you are broken, but you don't have to go through this pain alone. Let me help you repair those broken pieces."</p><p>Her anger slowly began to rise as she shook his hands off of her and said, "How can you help repair something that you could never understand?"</p><p>"The least you could do is let me try and help," He said.</p><p>"You can't help me, James," She was now furious, "You can never help me. I am broken and unfixable and you just need to accept that."</p><p>"I understand that but…" James spoke, but was cut off.</p><p>"No, you do not!" She interrupted, "You come from a happy family, happy life, happy everything. Someone as perfect as you can never see the internal scars that have bruised me."</p><p>James did not say anything, but just stared at her sadly.</p><p>"I am sorry," She said, looking into his eyes, "But this is who I am. If you want to learn more about me then you need to give me more time."</p><p>He heaved a sigh and his eyes fell to the floor beneath his feet.</p><p>"By the time you are ready to trust me and tell me," He said, "Time will have run out."</p><p>The loudspeaker rang across the Garrison, interrupting the silence that fell between the couple.</p><p>LIGHTS OUT IN FIVE! EVERYONE HEAD TO THEIR BARRACKS!</p><p>"Guess that's our cue," James said, walking past her, "Good night, Cordelia."</p><p>Cordelia just realized that the sun had fully disappeared, and the moon was shining in the distance. She did not move from her seat, even when the lights from the Garrison turned off. She covered her face in her hands. He just did not understand and no matter how hard he will try he could never be able to understand. A bright glow shined into her eyes through her fingertips, and she uncovered her face to see a giant ball of light piercing the night sky. She gasped as a meteorite came streaking through the sky, however it was not a meteorite, but a ship. The loudspeakers of the Garrison rang through the halls.</p><p>ATTENTION STUDENTS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! WE ARE ON LOCKDOWN! SECURITY SITUATION ZULU NINER! REPEAT: ALL STUDENTS ARE TO REMAIN IN THEIR BARRACKS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!</p><p>Footsteps were heard running down the halls as different ranking officers hustled to their positions. Cordelia hid behind the bench, which really did not cover her well, but no one was currently looking for any escapees as they were currently busy. She knew she should go back to her barrack as ordered, but her curiosity got the best of her. She carefully followed the crowd from a good distance down to the bunkers where the cargo cars and motor bikes were kept. She noticed that the medics were dressed in a full body hazmat suite and that was her ticket in.</p><p>She slipped into the equipment room and found a suite in no time. She had just zipped it when an officer opened the door and screamed at her to hurry up. She ran and jumped aboard the back of a cargo car with other's dressed the same way as her. They drove quickly to the site of impact, guns ready and fueled.</p><p>"Go! Go! Go!" Commander Iverson yelled.</p><p>Everyone obeyed instruction and ran out of the vehicle. Cordelia followed all the Med Techs to the ship after it was opened. They pulled out Shiro, the man lost on the Kerberos mission about a year ago, and her heart almost stopped from shock. Without a second thought, they set him on a medic bed and rolled him into the building nearby. When he was officially strapped down, he became fully conscious and functional, slowly getting over the impact of the crash.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Shiro asked.</p><p>"Calm down, Shiro," The lead Med Tech spoke, "We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests."</p><p>"You have to listen to me!" He said in a panicked voice, "They destroy worlds! Aliens are coming!"</p><p>Cordelia looked at Shiro helplessly. She knew she had to do something, but there was basically an army of officers standing right out the door. If she made her move know then she would surely be caught and would not even be able to make it out of the building with Shiro, much less the room. The Med Tech's and Shiro were talking, but it was more like Shiro was talking to no one and the Med Tech's were talking amongst themselves. Cordelia was trying to rack her brain on what to do. What she needed was a big distraction.</p><p>"Put him under until we know what that thing can do," The lead Med Tech spoke.</p><p>"No! No! No!" Shiro yelled, "Don't put me under! No! There's no time!"</p><p>Cordelia was about to step in, but a giant explosion was heard in the distance. It rattled the building, putting the Med Tech's attention away from Shiro for just a second. She stepped in and brought a swinging back kick to the lead Med Tech's head.</p><p>"What are you doing?" The others yelled, lunging after her.</p><p>In a couple of swift movements, she knocked them all unconscious, but in the heat of the fight, one of the Med Tech's was able to administer the drug to subdue him. She unzipped the suit so she could breathe and ran to Shiro. In that moment, the doors opened to reveal a mullet headed boy with a bandana around his mouth. He scowled at her, but she sent him an equally intimidating glare. She knew that face all too well, even with half of it covered.</p><p>"Keith," She said coldly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>